deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Log
Audio Logs are devices found in The Missing Link that record and store audio, while also offering a playback feature. They are made by the company Soloto. VersaLife employees in the Rifleman Bank Station use Audio Logs to document their progress on the OCM project. The transcript of these logs can be found below. Transcripts Interrogation Room log Gary Savage: Post-interview log. Patient has been returned to detention area after sedation. The medical history gathered indicates that she is a prime candidate for inclusion. Similarly, all biological indicators fall within required parameters. Recommend preparation for Stage 1 therapy prior to.. Tiffany Kavanagh: Gary! Have you seen this? Have you seen what's on this Smart Disk? He's gone mad! Savage: Tiffany, slow down. What are you talking about? Where did you get that? Kavanagh: I found it in the last shipment of materials we received. One of the boxes had been tampered with -- blatantly. Someone was sending this to me... to us. To warn us about Commander Burke! Savage: That... sounds a little far-fetched, don't you think? I know the two of you have butted heads, but Bob's assured me that the Commander is with us on this. Kavanagh: Really? So, Mister Page is okay with us using unwilling human test subjects, is he? What's his opinion on Belltower using the O-C-M to further their military aspirations? Ask him about this Hydra project! Savage: Tiffany. Calm down. I know all about the Hydra project. It's nothing nefarious. It's simply a means of allowing soldiers to communicate more efficiently when in the field. You've seen Burke's augmentations. It has nothing to do with the O-C-M. Kavanagh: So, you think his obsession with this technology is because he's an environmentalist?!... Gary, I know this bothers you, too. Those poor women... We can't keep doing this. We can't just rush blindly ahead and let men like Burke pull our strings. Science has made that mistake before. Savage: I know... Alright. Alright. Let's go down below and contact Bob. We'll see what he has to say about this. I know he's intrigued by the nanotech possibilities. Certainly he's disappointed with the results we've had using mechanical interfaces... Examination Room log Kavanagh: Clinical trial log One-One-slash-Two Seven. Attending -- Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh, Dr. Gary Savage. Observing, Commander Pieter Burke. Patient has been sedated and restrained. Savage: Administering compound P-dash-Zero-Two-Six. One-point-seven-five C-C's. Injection via the left sub-occipital triangle. Isolating the neocerebellum and Pontine nuclei. Pieter Burke: Well done, doctors. It appears that the spino-cranial replacement was successful. Savage: She's been stable for 48 hours. Replacing the upper column and posterior skull is more complex than your own hindbrain augmentation, Commander Burke, but it's well within our abilities. That's not our sticking point. Burke: I'm quite aware what your 'sticking point' is, Doctor... Getting results that I can use. Kavanagh: Gary? Gary, she's waking up! Look at the Alpha waves. They're attenuating! Blood pressure and heart rate are rising. O-2 saturation is really low... Burke: Savage, get this under control! Savage: Tiff, increase sedation and disconnect the O-C-M interface. Get a dose of propofol ready. See if she stabilizes. Kavanagh: It's not working, Gary! Damn it! There's a rupture in the Circle of Willis. Anterior cerebral artery! Shit! Shit!... I've got to get in there. Savage: It's already too late, Tiffany. You know that. Burke: Is it still alive? Savage: No. No, we've lost her. I don't understand. She burned out so quickly. Arterial degeneration was clearly more advanced than anticipated, but still, the new compound should have worked. Burke: Dispose of the body. I'll have the next viable candidate prepared and sent down to you, Dr. Kavanagh. Kavanagh: Bastard... Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution media Category:Technology